


It's 'Ice' to Meet You!

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a drink spilled on you by the puntastic Barbara, she buys you lunch and you guys hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 'Ice' to Meet You!

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible at summaries, sorry. Also: swearing, mention of alcohol, and sex.

“I really am sorry, do you think it’ll come out?” 

You look up from the sink into the incredibly blue eyes of the woman next to you as you run your shirt under the tap again. “It should, it’s iced tea. I mean, at least it wasn’t coffee, right?” You both laugh as you wring your shirt out. “And at least it’s hot out, so this’ll dry fast.” You put it on, shivering at the coolness of it as little goosebumps mark your skin; you turn your back to her. “It doesn’t really show, right? Like, can you see a stain?”

“Nah, I think you and your shirt are fine. I’m Barbara by the way.” She sticks her hand out and you turn, grabbing it.

“Y/N.” You shake and she smiles.

“Well, Y/N, it’s ‘ice’ to meet you!” She laughs, making your face break out into a grin. Man, that is a lovely laugh. “Listen, are you busy right now?”

“What? No, I was on my lunch break...”

“How about I buy you lunch? To apologize?”

“I would love that.” She beams at you, grabs her purse, and then loops her arm through yours, dragging you out of the bathroom. 

\-----

You and Barbara had a wonderful lunch. Actually, it was so good that you guys spent well over an hour talking and laughing. Thankfully though, both of your bosses were pretty easy on being late from lunch, so it didn’t end on a sour note.

Three days later, you had a dinner and gaming date planned with her. Over lunch, you both found out that you were interested in gaming, and she invited you over for the new Destiny game. She said she could get an extra Xbox and game from work, which was great, and you had your own Xbox Live account so you could play on your own profile.  
You nervously walk the steps up to her apartment, looking at the little slip of paper in your hand with her apartment number on it. Walking down the hallway, you stop in front of a door marked with the number 21 and pause. You take a deep breath before knocking on it, and then wiping your palms on your shorts.

The door is yanked open and there’s a very excited Barbara. “Hey! You’re right on time. You like Chinese, right? It should be here soon.” She pops her head out, looks around, shrugs, and goes back into her place, pulling the door open and waving you in. “Hopefully soon. Sometimes they take a while.” You walk in. It’s a nice living room, clean, very Barbara. “Come on, I got us all set up. You brought your USB stick, right?”

“Yeah, got it right here,” you pat your pocket. “Man, I’m so excited. A bunch of my friends got it as soon as it came out last night and have been up playing it since then.”

“Same! Some of the guys I work with even took naps yesterday afternoon to be up at 3am just so they could get it as soon as it came out. Nobody’s heard from them since, so I guess they enjoy it.” She rolls her eyes as she plops down onto her couch. “Do you want the TV or the Gaems case?”

“Gaems case?” You sit on the other end of the couch as she opens up the large briefcase-like thing in the middle of you two and turns it to you.

“Ta-Da!” Inside the case is an Xbox and a screen.

“Oh! Well, that’s a thing.”

She turns it back around to her and starts plugging in things. “We use these all the time at work; they’re pretty fucking neato. So, do you wanna take this or the regular ol’ tv and Xbox?”

“I can take this. I’m used to laptop gaming, and it’ll be fun to mess with.”

\-----

Almost four hours later, the both of you were still playing, food had been eaten, and a large amount of alcohol had been consumed. “Babs, you should not have let me play this game.” You say from your corner of the couch, the Gaems case in front of you.

“Why, are you not having fun?” Her head tilts towards you, but she doesn’t look away from the screen.

“I’m having too much fun—I’m never gonna leave. I’m just going to stay in your living room and play Destiny for the rest of my life.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” She smiles over at you. “You’re not going anywhere tonight anyway—not with that bottle of wine you had.”

“Oh, I did have a whole bottle, didn’t I? That would explain the funny feeling I have then.” You giggle to prove it, and then shoot one of the opposing team members. 

“Does this have 1v1?”

“Yes, ma’am.” You move your character into a quiet corner and look up at her. “Why?”

“We’re the same level, right??” You nod. “How about some… Strip 1v1?”

“Is this sober Babs or drunk Babs talking?” You say laughing.

“This is ‘drunk enough to suggest it, but sober enough to know what I’m doing’ Babs.”

“Or...” You put your controller down and close the Gaems case.

“Or?” You move the case to the floor, then lean forward, putting your hands on the couch, leaning close to Barbara as she smiles coyly at you.

“Or you can just cut the middle man and kiss me.”

“Is this sober Y/N or drun”—You cut her off, placing your lips on hers. Softly at first—man her lips were so soft—and then she reacts. Her hands grab onto the back of your head, pulling you forward as her lips part. “Y/N...” She moans into your mouth, hands moving to your shoulders and pushing you slightly back.

You sit up, kneeling between her legs. “This is ‘drunk enough to do it on the first date, but sober enough to know what I’m doing’ Y/N. Now, what’s the limit?”

“Honestly?” She laughs. “I’m horny as hell, so I don’t have a limit right now. Bedroom?”

“Bedroom would be good.” 

She pulls you down the hallway as you both giggle. Pushing open the door, she walks in first and steps aside so you can enter. “So, this is where the magic will happen.” She ‘presents’ her bed to you as she flips on the light.

“Well, let’s abra-cadabra some clothes off.” Barbara lets out a bark of laughter and doubles over, her hand on your shoulder.

“You, I like you.” She stands up, her face flushed and a grin stretched out across her face.

“I should hope so considering we’re about to fuck; be kinda awkward if you didn’t. Now, come here.” You grab onto the hem of her shirt and pull her over to you, tilting your head and pressing your lips against hers again. Your fingers go to the buttons, undoing them as lips part and you tongue grazes over hers; Barbara’s hands snake up under your shirt, going to your bra, unhooking it, and moving forward to grasp at your breasts. Her thumbs run over your hardening nipples, making you moan into her mouth as you undo the last button on her shirt. You push it back off her shoulders and she lets go of you momentarily to pull the shirt off and throw it on the ground. She steps back from you. The both of you are panting, flushed, lips red and swollen. 

She moves forward again, hands reaching for your shorts and undoing the buttons as you grab the bottom of your shirt, pull it off, and then slip out of your bra. She pushes your shorts down, then slips her hand into your panties and presses her body to yours. You gasp as her fingers teasingly graze against your clit and you hold onto her shoulders as you push yourself into her hand. Her fingers work your folds while her other hand grips your jaw, hastily moving your face back up towards hers so she can urgently press her lips against yours. You wrap your arms around her neck, pulling her flush against your body, nipping and sucking at each other’s lips and tongues; her fingers all the while bringing you near the brink of orgasm before slipping out of your panties.

You pull your mouth away from hers with a frustrated groan. “Goddammit, Barb”—She smiles, putting the fingers that were just working your sex against your lips and silently shushing you. You smile back, sucking those fingers into your mouth, tasting yourself on her, swirling your tongue around, softly sucking. Her smile grows wider as she uses her body to push you back towards the bed, her fingers still in your mouth . You both stop when your knees hit the back of the bed. She slips her fingers out of your mouth, trailing them down your chin to your chest and tracing one nipple and then the other, making goosebumps rise on your skin. 

“Lay down, Y/N.” She whispers, and you follow orders. You sit on the bed, and then lay back with Barbara following, hovering over you, and her hair falling like a shiny gold curtain surrounding your faces. Her hips rest on top of yours, the roughness of her jeans rubbing against the soft stain of your panties as she digs her pelvis down into you. Her mouth goes to your neck, teeth lightly scraping against your jaw as you cling to her—your arms around her neck, legs around her waist, moaning. She slowly makes her way down your body, her mouth leaving faint red marks on your stomach and chest, and as soon as she reaches your pelvis… She moves back up, her mouth zeroing in on yours. 

“You are so frustrating.” You growl into her mouth as your hands move down her back, undoing her bra and letting it fall on top of you as you move your needy hands to her breasts, desperate to feel every inch of her. She gasps and you smile, your fingers tightening over her nipples, making her shudder. You break the kiss and move your head down, pulling a nipple into your mouth as she lets out a broken cry above you. She braces one hand on the bed for support as the other gently cradles the back of your head as you lick, suck, and gently give a playful bite. After a moment she sits up slightly, pulling herself away from your eager mouth, and quickly takes the bra completely off before laying back down on top of you. Her arms move under your shoulders as she sits back up, pulling you with her until you’re situated in her lap, your legs still wrapped around her hips. 

You brace your arms behind you on her sheets, grinding yourself against her as you kiss, her hands roaming the small of your back, her nails gently raking down and across the tops of your thighs. You start to moan from the friction and she slips a hand between the two of you and back into your panties, rubbing you gently. You whimper, your hips moving faster against her, and your head rolls back. Her mouth moves down to your chest, kissing at your breasts, and just as your thighs start to shudder around her again, she takes her hand away and you’re back to laying down on the bed.

You stare up at her, panting as she smiles at you. “You know, if I knew you were this much of a tease, I woulda stayed with Destiny in the living room.”

“But we’re just getting to the fun part Y/N.” She leans down covering your mouth again. “Undo my shorts.”  
Your hands move from around her neck down between you. You unsnap them and use your feet to push them down around her knees, her panties soon following. Then, she’s pushing herself up over you, sliding down until she’s standing. She pushes them down the rest of the way, then leans over you, grabbing onto yours with a smile and a kiss to your hip. She pulls them down slowly, tracing your hipbones with her tongue, inching lower and lower until you lift your hips up off the bed and she pulls them off completely. Your legs open wide and she slips in between them, her mouth latching onto you and her arms wrapping around the tops of your thighs as her tongue licks your slit, pushing hard on your clit. Your fists ball up the comforter and your hips buck up, pushing yourself up into her face; she licks at your lips and pulls them into her mouth ever so gently. You push yourself up onto your elbows, watching her. She pushes her disheveled blonde mess of hair out of her face, then looks up at you as she practically suction cups her mouth over your clit, sucking on it and running her tongue over it. Your moans and pants fill the room, your heels dig into the bed, and your head rolls back from the the unfair treatment her mouth is giving you.

Your moans grow louder as you feel your orgasm coming back at break neck speed. Your thighs start to quiver and your body tenses, but Barbara holds fast as her tongue dips into you, fucking you, and her arms hold you in place. Your body falls back against the bed as your orgasm overtakes you and your hands move up, grabbing onto Barbara’s hair and running your fingers through it as her mouth continues to work on you through your orgasm. Your cries fill the room and she hums happily against you as you buck and squirm under her. You glance quickly down as another wave hits you, and she just bats her eyelashes up at you as her tongue flicks out before you fall back again. The orgasm seems neverending as her mouth and tongue work. One orgasm rolls into another until you can’t take it anymore and you sit up, cupping her face and pulling her up to you so your mouth can crash down on hers to taste yourself on her lips. 

You grab onto her shoulders, pull her onto the bed, and push her down; you kneel to the side of her, one hand propping yourself up on the bed, the other grabbing onto her breasts, massaging them, and rolling her nipples between your fingers, making her moan into your mouth. You move your hand down, sliding a finger into her wet slit, and gently move your hand around, concentrating on her clit. She moves under you, squirming, gasping softly. You move your legs over her, pinning her thighs down and open as your hand continues its movements. She writhes under you—god, she’s so responsive, it’s addicting. You sit over her, your hand working, and stare down at her face. She smiles up at you as her back arches, and her mouth opens in a silent gasp as you slip a finger into her, arching it upwards in a ‘come hither’ motion, searching. You know you find it when she shouts and shudders beneath you, her arms coming up and wrapping around your shoulders as her nails dig into them. You rub that spot gently, then move a second finger into her, letting it join the other on that spot as your thumb sits on her clit.

“F-fuck.” She manages to moan out as your fingers work. She bucks beneath you and her whole body quivers as unintelligible words babble out of her mouth. She quickly cries out her relief, her body clenching around your fingers, and her hands clutch at you with her nails raking against your skin as you play with that spot for all you’re worth, just as she had done to you. “God, damn!” She screams out, her body tense under yours, you can feel her walls pulsing as she shouts. She grabs onto you and pulls you up, your fingers sliding out of her as she grabs your legs and scoots down on the bed, moving under you. Her mouth goes right for your clit as she rides out the orgasm still happening to her. As soon as her mouth touches you, you moan and grabbing onto the edge of the bed as you kneel over her face.

“Yes… Yes...” You pant out as she works, your legs spreading wider, pushing your hips down so she can get to you better. You push yourself up and lean back, you were about to do a head dive off the bed if you weren’t careful. You lay against her, her mouth still latched onto you, and you hold onto her legs, hugging them to your chest as you moan and cry out. Your orgasm rolls over you—slow, gentle, not like the other ones. Her mouth pulls back as you quiver and she places small kisses to the insides of your thighs as you struggle to sit up. Her hands go to your back, pushing you up. As you sit, you roll your body to the side, but leave a leg draped over her hips and an arm across her chest as you both lay there panting with a thin layer of sweat over the both of you. She looks over at you and pushes the hair out of your face and leans forward, gently laying her lips on yours with a smile.

“Glad you didn’t stay in the living room for Destiny?” She breathes out and all you can do is nod.

“So very glad.”

“Would you say that this was a better fate than Destiny?” She grins over at you.

“God dammit, Barb.” You grab the pillow and smack her in the face with it, laughing.


End file.
